


Who said overtime can't be fun?

by windupgod



Series: BatIM Oneshots [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Wally, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm being self indulgent as usual cause I love these two, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, he is too pure, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgod/pseuds/windupgod
Summary: Both Grant and Henry stay late one night at the Studio, and they happen to run into eachother (quite literally). Things escalate quite quickly from here..
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Henry Stein
Series: BatIM Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114403
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Who said overtime can't be fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this just laying around for a while, so I thought I'll might just as well post it, maybe some of yous will enjoy this lil' whatever ~

"I.. I just can't take it anymore.." Grant was basically sobbing in his palms at that point, being really close to just smash his head to his desk as well. "It won't add up, Joey is fucking crazy, we won't even be able to pay the taxes, I…" He was mumbling to himself, half delirious with sleep deprivation and under the burden of the responsibilities Joey put on him. He was the one having to deal with all the Studio's expense related stuff, and Joey wasn't making it easy for him either; he had the habit of constantly balancing the whole place on a thin ice. He and his 'special projects'. 'Oh, I'm sure you can deal with this, right, Mr. Cohen?' he tend to ask, and Grant couldn't say _no_ under that heavy, judging gaze. Most probably in fear of his job, but also kind of.. in fear of his life, maybe. There was that threatening aura surrounding Joey Drew, one that made everyone speaking to him feel a bit even more inferior than they actually were in their workplace. He managed to make people do as he says, without shouting or actual punishment, simply with his tone of voice and the bland, overflowing kindness he faked too well. So Grant kept nodding and saying yes to every request the man made. Even if it meant perpetually pulling all-nighters to finish before the deadlines.

Tonight though.. was truly awful. Firstly, it was his third night without any sleep at all, which started to really wear on him. He wasn't even sure if he was thinking straight and logically at that point. And secondly.. _he knew he can't wrap up this one task in time._ And that meant he was in for a big trouble. _What will Joey say?_ The looming possibility of his dark fate enveloped him and weighed him down, and it began to feel like his office was gonna crash on his head at any given moment.

With a sigh, he decided that he needs a short break at least, to clear his mind. And he definitely _needed_ more coffee. The effect of the previous five cups started to wear off slowly. He adjusted his glasses a little, and headed out.

The plan was simple - go to the dining area, make a coffee, possibly sit down a little on a sofa to relax, then head back to his office and try not to cry. So simple; and it was screwed up the moment he exited the lift and started walking in a direction. It was after a few minutes he noticed that it's definitely _not_ the level he was going for. He - somehow - arrived up at the art department floor ( _or was it the music department?)_ , but the kitchen was down. It took him a moment to process the situation; he froze in one place, then remembered the lift and turned back. Well, it was gone - which happened occasionally as the equipment was not in the best state. It moved by itself, and then they had to wait a long time for it to operate normally again. _No, he definitely didn't have time for that._ He started to trod down the stairs with heavy steps, then realised he even forgot his cup. He let out an agonized whine. While wondering whether he should go back for it, or use someone else's for now, he took a particularly sharp turn; and bumped into someone.

"Ow.." For a moment he couldn't see who it was, as he rubbed against his temple. Then he felt two gentle, but strong hands grabbing him by the shoulder.

"You okay there, bud? Sorry for this. I wasn't really paying attention."

Grant looked up, half recognising the deep, calm voice. Henry's soft smile greeted him, and for some weird reason, it made him slightly blush.

"Uh, yeah." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And, to be fair, it was my fault. I might have fallen asleep while walking. Is that possible?" Grant was kinda just muttering the last sentences, more like loud thinking rather than actual conversation, but Henry laughed out, indicating that he heard everything.

"You seem awfully worn out there, Grant. Care to join me for a cup of coffee? I believe we both could use one." Henry was still cheerful as ever.

"Oh, right, that's where I was headed originally." Grant nodded.

"Then you might wanna come this way, though." Henry chuckled. Stepping next to Grant, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner, and started leading him to the other way.

 _Right.. so he didn't walk the right direction after all. Typical._ He let Henry lead him to - wherever, at that point.

  
  


They arrived to the kitchen shortly. Henry made a coffee and poured some for both of them in two cups.

"How much sugar?" Henry turned to Grant, who was just standing close by rather awkwardly while the other man made the drinks.

"None. I like it black." He answered only after a brief delay, which he found really impressive, considering his state.

"Oh? No milk, either?"

Grant shook his head. "Dark, like the financial situation of the Studio."

And Henry laughed, again. Even Grant's lips curled into a little smile, hearing the other man being so joyous. Henry was truly a delight in this Studio, and Grant appreciated his company. They didn't meet a lot, though. It was mostly just when Henry went down to his office for his paychecks, or running errands and picking up papers for Joey _('cause the man was a bossy bastard)_. But every time it happened, Grant made sure he chatted a little with the animator. It always lightened up his mood and gave him a newfound strength to work.

Henry handed him a cup with the dark liquid, which he appreciatively took and started sipping.

"Wanna sit down? Probably more comfortable." Henry asked, and did so himself. Grant nodded and started moving towards the chair on the other side of the kitchen table, but Henry pulled out the one next to his as an invitation. It was the second time that night that Grant blushed. He accepted, though. _Why wouldn't he? There's nothing odd about this._ He sat down next to Henry, and hid his face in his cup of coffee.

"How's it?" Henry looked at him expectantly while occasionally drinking from his own beverage.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Henry." He truly was grateful. He wasn't sure if he could have managed to do this on his own right now. "So.. how come you're still here? I mean it's late as hell."

"It happens from time to time. Not unusual, really. I'm sure you know Joey and his.. expectations." Henry gave him a half-hearted smile. "I have some cels to finish, so we don't get behind with the episodes. And.. and you?"

"Oh, just the same old. Trying to calculate how to pay the taxes with a negative budget, nothing interesting." His face twitched to the thought of having to go back and deal with all the nonsense that Joey's incapability generated. While the image of himself just packing up his stuff and running as far as his eyes can see popped up in his mind, Grant suddenly felt a caressing hand on his back. He involuntarily whined a little in pleasure, and leaned into the touches. He really was quite touch-starved, he had to admit that. But it was no surprise, him living alone without any family or partner whatsoever; so he appreciated every tiny thing he got. Like Henry’s soft palm on his back at that moment.

"There there.." Henry whispered. "I know how you feel.. But we'll get through this, okay? As a team. We're in this together."

"Mhhm." Grant sighed. "Thanks, Henry. For all this. You're a great guy."

"C'mon, it's no biggie. Let me take care of that for you." Henry gestured to the empty coffee cup in front of Grant, which he then slid over to him with a thankful expression. Henry wasted no time to take it to the sink, and started to wash them - Grant judged by the sound of running water. It was such a soothing moment. Grant closed his eyes, just for a second, and tried to empty his head, taking big breaths, and when he almost totally felt like he found his inner peace, he opened his eyes and.. saw _nothing._ It was all but darkness. _The hell? Did he actually die?_ He nearly started cheering ( _no more taxes!!_ ), but then he heard Henry's voice.

" _Damn._ The electricity is out. And Thomas is already away." He sounded calm as usual, even though he had no idea what to do with the situation. "Maybe Wally is around.. Grant? Are you okay? I don't see you."

"I'm.. I'm here." He awkwardly stood up from his seated position, and with his arms sticking out he started going towards the voice. "Henry?"

He almost stumbled up against the other man, but Henry grabbed his forearms before that could have happened.

"Gotcha.." The words from Henry were nothing but a whisper. He held Grant in that position for a few moments before moving his hands upper on the other's arm, groping his shoulders experimentally, reaching his neck, and finally his face. Once there, he carefully traced his cheekbones with his fingers. Grant shuddered and let out a soundless sigh. _What is Henry doing? And why is he liking it?_ "Come here. I could use a hug after today." And with that, Henry pulled him into an embrace, their bodies squeezing together. Grant was mildly shocked and confused at first; but he gave in eventually. Not like it was anything unpleasant. _Quite the opposite._ Apparently, he started to feel his pants tighten at the warm closeness of the other.

"I, uhm, sorry, Henry, I just.." He started to wiggle, desperately trying to avoid an awkward situation like that, but Henry held him firmly. _He was really surprisingly strong for an animator._

"It's okay, Grant.. We both are in need for some.. reassurance.." Henry said this in a way that made him wonder. _Did he notice his arousal?_

But Grant had no time to think. He suddenly felt Henry's soft lips pressing against his own, just shyly and carefully, kind of as if asking for permission, clearly not wanting to force anything. Grant gasped a little, but strangely even for himself, he didn't pull away. He closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning into the kiss that he coyly requited.

That was green lights for Henry. Growing in confidence, he began using a bit more pressure with the kiss, while he sneaked up a hand to Grant's now messy light brown locks to grab into them. Being pulled even closer to Henry, Grant's lips parted with a small sigh, which Henry took as an invitation and pushed his tongue into the accountant's mouth. Grant let out a little whine, but returned the deepened kiss, and it became more and more passionate by the moment.

They parted with a gasp after a while.

“Henry.. I..” Grant moaned a little, not being completely sure what should he even say. His pants were sorely uncomfortable by that moment, and his awful mind kept making him imagine that strong hand on _another_ body part of his; which didn’t help _at all. And it’s been so long. He was constantly busy with work, had no time to even pleasure himself._ His resurgent need was more intense than ever. Should he.. _ask for it?_

“I know..” _Seemed like he didn’t need to._ Henry’s free hand, the one that was not still holding into his hair, started wandering lower and lower until it _finally_ pressed against his hard length through his trousers.

He couldn’t help but cry out faintly as the fingers traced along the bulge, occasionally pressing with a bit more force here and there. _At least it was dark and he didn’t have to look the animator in the eye, and he couldn’t see how much effects he had on Grant. That would have been even more embarrassing._ Not stopping with his movements, Henry bent down and began tracing light kisses along Grant’s jawline, which made him shudder.

He was completely reduced to a whining mess in the animator’s skilled hands. His legs were shaky, he basically kept himself standing by laying on and holding onto Henry’s strong shoulders. He already felt his release approaching, and they barely even did anything.

“H-Henry…” He whined out the name with a bit more desperation in his voice than he intended. “I’m.. I’m getting..”

“Mm.. no.. Not yet.” Henry whispered in his neck, his hot breath making Grant shiver. He stopped with his motions and pulled his hand away, for the accountant’s disappointment.

He grabbed the shorter man by the shoulders with a careful but firm grasp, and turned them around until Grant’s back was laid against the tall refrigerator (which operation required a little fumbling around due to the complete darkness). He gently pushed him to the appliance _(it was actually great for supporting Grant at his exhausted in more-than-one-way state)_ and put his hands to both sides of it, essentially ‘trapping’ Grant in there. _It’s not like he really wanted to get away, though._ Henry once again leaned down to him for a kiss which he gladly accepted. He then hesitantly wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, pulling their bodies together. _And Grant now noticed that the animator was just as excited as him._ Henry broke the kiss with a moan.

“Alright, enough playing around.” He whispered to Grant. “How about we help eachother out a little?” Henry was nuzzling in the other man’s crook of neck, peppering light kisses all over the soft, flushed skin; and Grant was completely lost. He was trembling and panting, tilting his head over as a way of pleading for more. He nodded a few times weakly, hoping that Henry will perceive his approval somehow. He was way too clouded with need to speak.

He felt one of Henry’s hands grab his, pressing a thumb down on his palm a bit; then he dragged him to his own length. Grant took the hint. He reclaimed control over his limb and started to stroke the other’s clothed member, making Henry sigh. “Y-yes, you’re ah- quite good.. I.. I’m tired of solo sessions, Grant, a-and it all’s just been too much lately, I..”

Now it was Grant’s turn to comfort the animator, he knew it. He swiftly cupped Henry’s cheek with a free hand, and pulled him to press their lips together. Henry moaned into the kiss, but Grant felt that he was grateful. And more importantly _(well, at that moment it did feel like the most important thing ever)_ Henry also raised a hand to rub his now almost painful erection. He cried out and bucked his hips into the touches. Henry let out a light chuckle, and started fumbling with Grant’s belt buckle. Grant, trying to mirror the animator’s motions, did the same. Grant had succeeded first, then he unzipped the clothing and finally freed the man’s erection, holding it firmly by the base, giving it some experimental strokes. Henry let out a louder moan, his hand faltered and he briefly stopped what he was doing for a second, just relishing in the touch. But he didn’t forget about Grant; after gathering his senses, he successfully unfastened the accountant’s belt, and began to work on his hard member.

Grant weakly rested his temple on the animator’s strong shoulder, panting heavily, and Henry grabbed into his soft brown locks, running his fingers gently through them.

“T-the situation does seem bad right now, but it..it will be all fine eventually, I promise.” Henry muttered into his hair, with a slight stammer in his voice. “You work so hard, dear, you’re great, you’re appreciated..-” The little praises somehow turned Grant on even more, whimpering into Henry’s shoulder.

“F-faster.. please..” Grant whined out at one point. He was dangerously close to climaxing.

Henry, instead of obliging instantly, gently pushed Grant’s hand away from his own member, for the slight surprise of the accountant. But right after that, he stepped a bit closer to him, and grabbed both of their erections in one hand, pressing them together and pleasuring both of them at once with gradually increasing speed. Grant gasped to the sudden feeling, but it was just what he needed; not long after, he couldn’t hold back anymore, and came with a louder cry onto Henry’s hand. Henry shortly followed suit, with a sigh of Grant’s name, embracing the man tight.

They were just panting for a while, holding onto eachother before actually pulling themselves together and starting to clean up. Somehow they even found paper towels, after clumsily trying to navigate in the dark kitchen, which came in very handy.

“So.. uh.. should we.. should we wait?” Grant whispered, referring to the electricity outage. He felt a bit awkward, and wasn’t sure how to address what just happened, especially now that he was able to once again think with his head. He was wondering what Henry could be thinking about, when the taller man pulled him into an embrace. That came as an instant relief. With a small sigh, he requited the hug, letting the animator pet his back and occasionally his hair.

“Let’s try to find Wally, what do you say?” He asked the accountant softly. The affection in his voice made Grant melt. It was just.. such an amazing feeling. Almost like being loved.

“Sure.” He murmured, not exactly comprehending the question at that moment. It didn’t matter. Henry mattered. Only Henry.

Henry laughed out. He could sense the accountant’s unstable state, so he decided to put aside the technical troubles for now, and just concentrate on Grant for the time being.

“You need to go home. You’re exhausted.” He sighed.

“N-no, I need to finish the calculations, it’s okay, Henry, I..” Grant started mumbling, but Henry shushed him quickly.

“You’re going home, or I’ll have to take you home myself. Don't you worry about work, I'll have a word with Joey next time. Now get ready, we’re going downsta..”

A loud bang of a door, and a sudden flash of light made him abruptly stop speaking and squint his eyes, as he tried to make out something of the figure that just entered his sight.

“Oh, hey Henry, you’re still he..” It was Wally that stepped into the area with a torch, flashing it right into Henry’s eyes, then moving it on to Grant, who he noticed after some delay. _And he also noticed that the two were rather close to eachother._ “I’m.. I’m sorry if I interrupted somethin’..” The janitor’s embarrassment was only perceivable by the now stammering ray of light that he was the source of. “Imma’ just switch this thing back on, and I’ll be outta’ here..”

Wally awkwardly strolled over to the other side of the kitchen area _(apparently there was a cupboard with a handle that neither Grant or Henry knew about),_ fumbled around a bit, then finally managed to do a thing that made the power come back gradually with a loud whirring noise.

The trio eyed eachother in the now bright room. Henry and Grant were still hugging _(well, Grant was more like half asleep in Henry’s arms)_ and Wally was stepping from one foot to another before he turned heel and left at last, without any further words.

“So are we in a trouble now?” Grant muttered drowsily.

“Nah, don’t worry.” Henry pat his head a little. “I’ll speak to him tomorrow. Now let’s get you home safely. You know what? I’ll drive you home. Not gonna let you walk alone like this.”

“My home or yours?” Grant chuckled a bit, half-jokingly. _But truth to be told, he felt like he wouldn’t mind either possibility._

“I..” Henry flustered slightly. “Mine. So I can keep an eye on you.”

“Henry, you’re too nice to me.” The accountant sighed, his face flushed from all the kindness he was receiving. He really wasn’t used to it, but he was happy to let Henry spoil him a little. _It did feel nice after all._

“It’s nothing, really.. Let’s go.”

Grant nodded, and they left the Studio, off to Henry’s apartment.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next day, as Henry was working on one of the cels for a Bendy cartoon, a very widely smiling janitor approached him with a rather excited look on his face.

“So, how’d it go, Henry?” He giggled, like a schoolboy that was up for some mischief.

Henry turned to Wally, a half smile forming on his face.

“It went perfectly, Wally.”

“Tell me more, Henry, c’mon!” The young ginger man grabbed a chair seemingly out of nowhere, placed it across Henry’s desk, put his elbows down, his chin between his fists, and looked at the animator like he’s waiting on a bedtime story. Henry laughed out. “Details, Henry, now!”

“Do you want to hear  _ every detail? _ ” He teased jokingly. Wally’s cheeks turned pinkish, and he frowned.

“Spare me  _ those  _ details, ya’ horny bastard, just tell me the sweet parts.”

“Well, we both.. let out some frustration that was building up. Poor guy is even more overworked than me. Oh, and we went home together. He fell asleep while I was holding him. It was truly delightful. You know, we came to work together this morning, and we'll have a date this afternoon~.”

Wally squealed and clapped his hands once. “Gosh Henry, I’m so happy for you two! And especially glad that our plan worked..”

Henry gave an impish smirk to his fellow conspirator.

They have planned this out a few weeks ago, but the night before was the perfect occasion. Henry wanted to get closer to Grant for a while now, but wasn’t very sure how, so Wally offered to help him out, however he could; and it just so happened that the idea of ‘hey, let’s make a blackout so both of you will be a bit more loose and things might go faster’ came to his mind. It wasn’t very hard to carry out, with Wally’s access to every cupboard including electrical ones. They agreed to stay late the previous night as soon as they found out Grant is also planning to pull an all-nighter, and then Wally just waited for Henry’s signal. And who knew it would work  _ so  _ well.

“I owe you one, Wally.” Henry patted the young man’s shoulder, and Wally was practically beaming.

“No bother Henry, ya’ both deserve some happiness in this dark place. Don’t forget about your ol’ pal though, when you two will begin spendin' all your time together!”

Henry groped the janitor's shoulder gently, the touch filled with gratitude.

“I never will, Wally.”


End file.
